


Cold Dream

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a child that is supposedly his is suddenly dropped off on his doorstep, Lupin goes to the Potters for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Dream

~ Cold Dream ~

James Potter opened the door to find Remus Lupin standing there with a small child in his arms and a desperate expression on his face.

"Whose kid?" James blurted out without preamble.

"Mine, apparently," Lupin replied tersely. "May we come in?"

James mentally shook himself as he stood aside so that his friend could enter the house.

"So when did you...?"

"About four years ago, it would appear, although I have no memory of being with anyone at that time."

"Who's the mother, and how sure is she that the kid's yours?"

"I don't know... He was dropped off on my doorstep this morning, with a note saying that he's mine."

"So you have no idea who-"

"James!" a sharp voice interrupted. "Stop badgering him. Can't you see he's upset?" A very pregnant Lily had entered the room without her husband noticing. She turned to Lupin and said in a much gentler tone, "Hello, Remus. It's nice to see you again. Is there anything we can do to help?"

Before Lupin had a chance to form his response, the child took this opportunity to say one of the few words he knew.

"Hi!"

Lily smiled. "Hi, sweetheart. What's your name?"

The child stared at her without speaking further.

"He doesn't know a lot of words," Lupin explained tiredly. "I don't know how he was raised up until now, but his communication skills are severely lacking for a child of his age."

James noticed that his friend seemed overly exhausted, even for someone who had just unexpectedly spent half a day caring for a small child. Doing some quick mental math, he realized-

"Whether he's really yours or not aside, whoever left him with you certainly picked a bad time for it. The full moon is tomorrow night."

"Yes." Lupin sighed heavily. "I was hoping I could count on you to look after him tomorrow night while I am... indisposed."

"We would be delighted to," Lily answered for her husband. "It's getting late now. The two of you can spend the night here, and that way he'll be used to us already when you're gone."

"By the way, you still haven't said what the little tyke's name is," James piped up.

"I'm not sure what he was called before. It wasn't in the note and I can't understand him when he tries to pronounce it. I've been calling him John."

"Your own middle name? That's not very creative."

"James!" Lily snapped, smacking her husband on the shoulder. Then she turned to Lupin and said, "John is a perfectly lovely name for him."

"Daddy," the child muttered, melting against Lupin's shoulder. "Sleepy."

Without much fuss, Lupin and little John were settled into one of the Potters' guest rooms. Sleep quickly overcame the pair.

Lupin was awakened in the night by the child's cries.

"What's wrong?" he asked, as he scooped his son into his arms.

"Daddy," little John wailed, burying his face against his father's neck and sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Lupin asked again, growing more alarmed when it seemed the child could not be soothed.

"Scared," the child whimpered. "Hurts."

Hoping against hope that the child knew enough words to explain his nightmare, Lupin asked, "What are you scared of? What hurts?"

John did not answer verbally. Instead, he pointed... to the window.

The curtain was open, and beyond the glass hung the moon, bright and pale and nearly full and-

_Oh God, he changes too. My son was born a werewolf_.

~end~


End file.
